Two Different Worlds Reunited
by justthatweirdaussiegirl
Summary: What if instead of going to the real world once getting past the fence, the Allegiant found themselves in Panem? Will they ally with the Districts, or with the Capitol? And will Tobias reunite with another person he believed dead? Spoilers for Allegiant and Catching Fire.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey tributes, initiates, etc. Another fanfic! I'm sorry. I mean, I have only finished one of my stories and that's because it was a one- shot. Obviously, this is set during Allegiant and Catching Fire. But anyway, please read this and tell me what you think. I love you all so much! - Jaz_

 _Disclaimer: Sorry, but I do not own either the Hunger Games or Divergent! I wish I did though :(_

 _Chapter One- District Eleven_

* * *

 **Tris**

We are in a huge, farming area -not unlike where the Amity harvest crops and stuff- and in the distance I can see a few animals roaming around the paddocks. Four or five small buildings.

We walk slowly in a big group, weapons raised. I stand in between Tobias and Christina. Cara is at the front, being a leader of the Allegiant.

As we get closer, I see that the buildings were old black shacks with a few people clustered around them. Tobias' fingers tighten against his gun, and he tenses next to me.

There is a long, wired fence separating us and them. I can't help but groan in annoyance.

Seriously? We get pass our own fence- attacking hundreds of dauntless and losing many loved ones in the process, finally find some others, and now we have to get past ANOTHER fence? What does this world have against us?

Cara abruptly stops, so we follow in suit. We are five to ten metres away from the fence. Guards clad in heavy white uniforms turn and raise their deadly looking guns at us.

I flinch and clutch my knives tightly in one hand. I refused to have a gun. "Who are you?" a guard spits at us. "Who are you?" Cara retorts, glaring at him.

I hear Peter sigh, and for once I have to agree with him. Great way to start a new life, Cara, by being rude to the only things that could threaten it. Well, besides Evelyn.

The man's face turns into a scowl. "I'll ask you one more time, princess. Who are you?" he hisses bitterly, raising his gun higher.

Cara's face turns blank for a fraction of a second, obviously weighing her options. "Cara Lloyd- Hughes, leader of the Allegiant" she says after minutes of debate.

"Allegiant?" the man asks. Cara opens her mouth to explain, but the man cuts her off. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You're coming with me" he says, climbing over the fence and pulling us with him.

As we walk, Uriah comes up behind me and Christina. "You don't think they're with the Factionless, do you?" he whispers. Christina shakes her head.

"No, they would have called them by now. And Evelyn wouldn't have guards on the other side of the fence, remember? She was afraid of the unknown" she murmurs.

I nod. "Yeah, that makes more sense. These people aren't with Evelyn. She would never risk going over the fence" I say.

He leads us to a train station with a few rusty old trains sitting motionless on the tracks. A few other guards stand next to him, and cross their arms. I instantly think of dauntless initiation.

"So, Allegiant. How did you get over the fence? Running from the capitol were you? Did you have help from other district vermin?" the first guard growls.

"Districts? Don't you mean factions?" Caleb asks confusedly. I mentally face palm. Cara shoots him a look that says *Shut Up!* very clearly.

"Er- Nathaniel? I don't think they're actually from Panem" says the guard on the leader's right. "Shut up, Maxwell. That's what they want you to think. I'm just doing my job" hisses 'Nathaniel'. Maxwell sighs and shakes his head.

"So sorry to interrupt, but who- or what- are you?" Cara asks boldly. "Peacekeepers of District Eleven" Maxwell replies. Peter snorts. Everyone turns and glares at him.

"What? Peacekeeper just sounds like a stupid name for an organisation or whatever you are" he protests. Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Peter, do us all a favour and just shut your face" Christina scowls.

"Listen to the girl, boy. We peacekeepers are not part of an organisation" Nathaniel growls. "We are the protectors of Panem. Got that?" Cara nods, so we do too.

"Excuse me, but we are not from here. We just escaped our city because of war, and ended up here. We really don't know what the Capitol or Panem is" Cara says. "Nathaniel, we should probably take them to the president" says the man on Nathaniel's left.

Nathaniel grunts. "Fine. A few of you will take them. But I'm staying here".

* * *

We are soon being rushed off one of the trains by the three peacekeepers coming with us- Adrien Maxwell, Hendrix Colman and Dermot Leighton- and into a sparkling, modern city.

We arrive before a gigantic palace. Maxwell knocks at the front door. A pretty maiden answers it. "Adrien, how nice to see you again" she grins. He offers her a small smile.

"Hello Stacey. Does President Snow happen to be available? I have an issue to discuss with him" Maxwell asks. _Issue._ That's a nice way to describe us.

"I believe he just finished a meeting with the game makers. Would you like me to tell him that you and company wish to talk to him for a moment?" she asks.

"That would be splendid. Thank you" he replied with a grin. "I'm glad I could help. Please, come in" she smiles, gesturing to us all. We do.

Stacey leaves and returns two minutes later. "Follow me" she says. We walk around corners for a while before finally entering a large white room. At a large blue stained glass table sits an elderly man with paper white hair, puffy lips and cold grey eyes.

He is watching a telegram of a girl my age with long dark hair in a braid falling asleep next to a handsome blond boy on a small golden stand thingy.

He swipes his hand over it as we come in, and it disappears. "Ah, Adrien, Hendrix, Dermot- lovely to see you again. Please sit down, and introduce me to our guests" he said in a falsely warm voice.

"Er, this is President Snow. And well, I believe that you never told us your names, besides Cara" said Maxwell.

"Well, I'm Cara Lloyd- Hughes, and this is Caleb and Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton, Christina Kravitz, Peter Hayes, and Uriah Pedrad, and we are a few representatives of the Allegiant" Cara says flatly. President Snow nods.

"The Allegiant?" he asks quizzically. "An organisation me and my fellow leader Johanna Reyes started to protect us during the war of our city" she replied coldly.

"And your city is at war?" he asked. "I believe that I didn't know I was agreeing to an interrogation went I said that we would do this" Cara scowls.

"My apologies, Cara. I just need answers" the president said in a fake kind voice. "Yes, as I said, our city is at war" she said stiffly, obviously detecting his lies. "And you're Tobias Eaton?" he asks Tobias.

"Yes" he answered. "Interesting" the president murmured to himself. "Anyway, is there anything else you would wish to speak with me about?" he asks.

"Not particularly" Cara says, boredom dripping from her voice. "Well, I would like to ask you if you would like to stay here in our country of Panem with us?" he asked. Cara shrugs. "Sure" she says.

"Great. We will find you some temporary houses here in the Capitol" President Snow smiles. "Is that all?" Cara asks, standing up. "Almost. Tobias, I would like to introduce you to someone" he says.

"Stacey, would you please go get Angelica for me?" President Snow asks Stacey, who had just appeared at the door. "Of course Sir" she curtsies, before disappearing into the corridor.

I feel my guts churn. Angelica? Was the president trying to set Tobias up with someone? Had I not made it clear that I was his girlfriend?

And then, a girl appeared in the doorway. I felt my heartbeat race as I studied her. It didn't help that she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen.

She was around eighteen, with long black hair, emerald green eyes, well defined cheekbones, full lips and tanned skin.

Tobias stood up, a frozen look on his face. I couldn't help a scowl embedding on my face. He opens his mouth to speak. "Angie?"

* * *

 _Hey all! I hope that was okay. I've been meaning to write a Divergent/Hunger Games fanfic for a while now, and I finally got it published! BTW, Angelica and Tobias are NOT in any romantic business. I love Fourtris too much to do that. I hope you like it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys, before we start I want to thank my first reviewer- camiredford1. You are so sweet! This chapter is dedicated to you! I'd also like to thank boo56, 78 for both adding me to him/her's follow and favourite list! BTW, Angelica looks exactly like Katerina Petrova (Nina Dobrev) but with green eyes. I love you all sooo much. Read and Review! -Jaz_

 _Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own Divergent or The Hunger Games. If I did I would have started boasting about it years ago…_

 _Chapter Two- Getting settled into Panem_

* * *

 **Tobias**

"Is that all?" Cara asks impatiently, standing up. "Almost. Tobias, I would like to introduce you to someone" President Snow says, smiling a horrible smile.

"Stacey, would you please go get Angelica for me?" he asks Maxwell's… female friend. My insides freeze. "Of course Sir" she murmurs, curtsying before running out the door.

I see Tris scowling out of the corner of my eye. Realisation hits me. She must think… oh. That isn't good. I look around the room. Cara looks quite ready to get out of here. Uriah and Christina are murmuring quietly to each other, as are Peter and Caleb.

I hear someone clear their throat. I look up. And at the doorway is _her._ Memories of the eight years that I knew her come flooding back.

The first time I held her. Her fourth birthday. The day she and my mother 'died'. When I first saw Evelyn after she had gone, I had assumed that Angelica would be with her. But when I asked about it, Evelyn had said that she had left the factionless after a month, and that she didn't know where she was.

She looks… more mature than when I last saw her at nine years old. Her hair is longer and curlier, her facial features are more defined and her eyes are brighter. They widen when they see me.

"Angie? I ask. "Toby!" she breathes, and rushes to hug me. I embrace her for a few seconds, but pull away because Tris is looking incredibly annoyed, and I don't want her to start a fight here. "Why did you come here?" I whisper into her ear.

"It was the only place to escape to. I couldn't bear to stay with the factionless. They were planning war and" she sniffs "And I just couldn't take it. Of course, this isn't much better, but y'know" she shrugs.

"What do mean?" I ask. "Later" she murmurs. She slides a piece of paper into my hand. "Call me tonight and I'll explain then" she whispers. I drop back into my seat next to Tris.

She avoids my gaze. I refuse the urge to sigh.

* * *

[Six hours later]

Tris and I are lying on the sofa in the huge Capitol house President Snow provided for us. We are going to a capitol event where there will be a lot of 'paparazzi' as Snow called it, to help us fit in.

I glance at my watch. 05:58. I should probably call Angie now. I stand up and take the small silver cell phone we were each given out of my pocket. I take out the paper and quickly dial the number.

"Tobias?" her clear soprano voice asks. I walk into the living room. "Hey Ange. You wanted to speak with me?" I reply gruffly. "Yeah. I need to tell you and your friends about what makes Panem so horrible" she says awkwardly.

"Okay. Do you want me to gather them?" I ask. "That would be great. I'll be at your new house in ten minutes" she says, ending the call. I go through the contacts list on the phone and ring everyone.

Ten minutes later, we are all gathered in Tris and my lounge room in an awkward silence. Tris is looking at Angie with a raised eyebrow.

"So? You wanted to talk to us" She says coldly. "Um, yes. But first, I want to introduce myself. And I do believe that I do not know most of your names either" Angie blushes. Uriah shrugs. "Sure" he says dully.

"I'm Uriah, and this is Tris, Caleb, Peter, Christina, Four or Tobias, and Cara. Your name's Angelica, right?" he asks nonchalantly. Angie nods. "Yes, but most people call me Angie" she says.

"So, around seventy-six years ago, there was a country called the United States of America. Everything was peaceful. The country was made out of a shining Capitol, ringed by thirteen districts. But the districts were angry, because the Capitol was full of food and riches, while the districts were hungry and poor. So the districts rebelled against the capitol. And so the Dark Days began" Angie stated.

"The war was deadly and ended in great horror. The Capitol defeated the districts, and killed one off to remind them of the dangers of rebelling them. But the Capitol wasn't satisfied with their defeat. So they created the Hunger Games". Christina is staring at her impatiently.

"Every year, two teenagers from the age of twelve to eighteen from the districts would be placed into an arena with weapons and food, where they were left to fight to the death until only one sole victor remains standing. The Victor will return to their district of origin, and they and their family will be offered the capitol's forgiveness and will be bathed in riches" Angie ends.

Caleb raises his hand shyly. "Er, I have a question. May I ask what happened to district thirteen?" he asks. "They were bombed severely, and ninety percent of their population died" she answers.

Cara stares at her. "And what happened to that remaining ten percent?" she asks in a very erudite manner.

"They are believed to have sought safety underground. They are not included in the Hunger Games, as their survival is doubted by the districts and most of the Capitol" Angie says.

Peter nods in understanding. I suddenly notice that Tris has been strangely quiet during this explanation. I catch her hand and sit next to her. She's still glaring at Angie.

"Also, this is kind of off topic, but who on earth do you know Tobias?" Christina asks disapprovingly. She must agree with Tris' theories.

Angie turns to her with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't Tobias tell you? I'm his younger sister".

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUN! Okay, I know that was a kinda lame ending, but I didn't really want to make it too long, and I couldn't think of any other endings :/ so you know the drill; press that little button down there labelled review and tell me what you think! I love you all!- Jaz_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I realised that I haven't updated in forever, so I decided to do so. Oh yeah, Katniss and Peeta will be in the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Pachia Lee. I hope you like this one, cos I don't think the second one was very good. So hopefully this one will be better. OMG, I just found out that this fic is the sixth most popular Divergent Trilogy crossover fanfic out of all four hundred and fourteen! You guys are all so amazing. I would also like to thank everyone who added this fic to their Follow/Favourite lists! I love you all sooo much! – Jaz_

 _Disclaimer: Uh, dude? Nobody who writes a fanfic on this site is the author of the book that it's based on. So no, I don't own Divergent or the Hunger Games._

 _Chapter Two- The Truth_

* * *

 **Tris**

I stare at her in shock and relief. I'm not sure what to think. The good news is that my boyfriend isn't after all cheating on me. The bad news is that after all this time, he had a sister that he never told me about.

I'm suddenly angry, so I stand up and storm out of the room. "Tris. Tris, wait" I hear Tobias call after me. I don't stop.

A few minutes later, I find myself in the bedroom President Snow provided for me and Tobias. I'm sitting on the bed, curled into a ball, glaring at the pale green wall.

I hear the sound of Tobias' feat padding up the staircase. The door opens slightly, and Tobias steps inside the room.

"Tris, talk to me" he murmurs. I don't reply; I simply cross my arms and glare harder. "Please" he says desperately. "What is there to talk about?" I whisper haughtily. "That's what you should tell me" he sighs. How can he be so clueless?

Anger clouds my vision, and I turn to face him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should talk about how you have a _sister_ that you've never told me about" I yell.

He winces. "Listen. She's always been a tough subject for me. I haven't seen her since I was eight. That was when she left with Evelyn. That's why I have mixed feelings about Evelyn. She took Angelica with her and left me with _him_ " he sighs, sitting down next to me.

My bad mood softens slightly, but it is definitely still there. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me" I say bitterly. He takes my hand in his.

"When they left, I never wanted to think of either of them ever again. Because the thought of Angelica leaving hurt me worse than anything else compared".

* * *

 **Christina**

Tobias and Tris have been up there for a while. I wonder what they're doing. Fighting, makeup kissing? Suddenly, I hear my best friend's voice float through the floor boards. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should talk about you having a _sister_ that you've never told me about!" Tris shouts.

Tobias obviously calms her, because Tris is silent after that. I turn to look at Angelica, who is the reason my best friend's first and only love is being threatened.

Since Will died, I have known for the first time what love can truly do to you. My life was destroyed. I can't let that happen to Tris.

I see Angelica fidget under my intense stare. Uriah puts a hand on my shoulder, and shoots me a look that clearly says _Stop_. I sigh and turn away.

I soon hear a sob. Furious, I stand up and prepare to go upstairs. But I don't have to. Tris' tear streaked face appears at the top of the staircase. "Chris, can I stay at your place tonight?" she asks quietly. Part of me is annoyed at her calling me Chris, but the larger part of me says "Yes" instantly.

"Thanks" she murmurs.

…

We're sitting on my bed at eleven o'clock, looking up at the stars through the glass roof. "So, are you going to tell me what happened with Tobias earlier?" I whisper.

She sighs. "Well, he told me why he didn't tell me. Then he asked me if I could forgive him. I couldn't answer" she says in an almost silent voice. I nod understandingly.

I would have done the same thing if it were me.

* * *

 **Tris**

Three days later, and Tobias and I are back together now. I'm relieved. Being apart from him really isn't good for me.

We worked things out with Angelica too. She's actually really nice when you get to know her. I guess. Christina still hates her. I would too, if the circumstances were different and Will was still alive and she was his and Cara's unknown sister.

The Hunger Games tributes are being reaped tomorrow. From there they are going to go to the Capitol to attend the Tribute Parade and the interviews, train, and get ready for the games before entering the Arena.

I'm glad that we are officially "Capitol Residents" or "Capitolites", so we don't have to participate in the "entertainment" as our fellow Capitolites call it. Really, it's just a bunch of cruel cowards forcing children to kill each other. Like I said, it is nothing but cruelty and cowardice.

We are incredibly lucky to have been accepted easily enough into the Capitol, even though we are constantly surrounded by murderers day and night.

* * *

 _I_ _know_ _this is really short, I do. I just have had a severe case of writers block with this story, and didn't know how to complete this chapter. I actually started it months ago, but couldn't finish it. I hate myself. Hopefully, you don't dislike this chapter as much as I do, and might leave a review containing your thoughts!? I know, I'm hopeless :( I don't deserve you guys!- Jaz_


End file.
